White Time
by WhiteTime242
Summary: white time a ex soldier time lord travel in space and time saving planets with twilight and many other people The history happens after friendship games


Somewhere in deep space an unidentified object floated and swirled endlessly, while crossing an asteroid storm.  
The object, which had the appearance of a gray cylinder with darker details on its door, twirled intensely while inside everything was calm, quiet and stable.  
The control panel side of a body, the body of a man, bloody and agonizing, while shaking.  
The man looked at his hand and seemed to whisper a few words. In a fraction of a second, a ray of yellow light came from all the parts of his body, such a thing that made the man smile, forgetting hat he had been shoot.

\- Here we go!.

The golden light Began changing the man, brown hair earned a white tone, body gained a little more height and its red armor began to get a little tight in his new body. After a few minutes the light was gone and the man was perfectly fine. The man stood looking at his new body  
\- This equipment is getting too small for me - He said pulling the armor off his body and playing on the console while tiping some buttons.

engine noise echoed through the ship as it started to move.

\- No no no no no no no. - He shouted repeatedly as he removed his armor and pressed several buttons on the console. - I'm very close to the gravitational field. the engines are still not one hundred percent then stop there girl did not move more nor one click. - Said for the console while pulling some levers.

Bell sounds began to invade the peace of the room along with the rocking of the ship out of control.  
On planet earth, Twilight Sparkle, a girl at first sight was some girl, with friends, family and worldly problems, looking at the stars while avoiding sleep for fear of recurring nightmares, that had on the thirsty monster for knowledge that once was her. Twilight watched a shooting star from The comfort of her house when the then shooting star sank amid forest In front of her house.

Twilight left the house in a hurry with her pajamas still in body running toward the location of the fall of the falling star. Arriving there, for her disappointment, there wasn't nothing but a tree trunk.

\- But it fell hereI saw it was right there?. - Said looking at the surroudings.

Suddenly, In front of her eyes the tree blinks became a lot of stone, then again a huge trunk, a buzz came out of the object that became a branch and at the end the object emits a burst sound, and it becomes a gray cylinder.

Twilight's mind screamed for her to run But she keep on examining the object, it took a turn or two on the object before stopping in front of his door about to hit, but before, the door opened scaring her.

A man stumbled out of the object, ignoring twilight, he locked the door of the object, then took two steps right, a deep breath and let himself lose consciousness, falling to the ground.

\- What has just happened.

In canterloth high, At Night, the great majestic school became a quiet place with a creepy atmosphere, inside two guards went from one side to the other to guard the school property.

\- I'm telling you john, this outfit's ridiculous. - Said the guard to the fellow who wore a multicolored overcoat.

\- Ridiculous, ridiculous, you really don't understand fashion - He said angrily, as he looked in the mirror combing his golden curls.

\- All right, I'll check the kitchen when stop dating yourself, go and see the classrooms.

\- Ok ok, check the rooms, i'm already going.

The guard rolled his eyes

\- Why I had to get this job full of idiots. - He said staring at the mirror. - You are the biggest pretty boy I have ever seen, oh thank you, I know no one understands you like me - said to the mirror

The guard stroked his own image when an iron hand came out of the mirror grabbing his arm, crying was the only thing he could do before being dragged inside the mirror.

Twilight had dragged with difficulty the man who now lay in his bed.

\- Well I have to sleep, tomorrow have class, to the couch. - Said, walking to the exit.

As soon as the door closes the man opens his eyes and gets up, grabs the notebook, doesn't not take even a minute to crack the password and access the computer. Science videos and unfinished projects were organized into folders on the desktop.

\- Smart girl, even my computer are more disorganized than that, no focus.

He quickly access the internet researching all about the human history of existence until the present. In the middle of research he closed his eyes with the sharp pain that went up his lungs until his mouth, where he blew a golden dust.

\- I have to rest, I'm not ready yet. - Said staggered toward the bed where went back to sleep

The next day, twilight climbed up to his room to find something to wear when he came in the room. She was shocked to see the parked cylindrical object in a corner of the room and the man was gone.

\- But what.

The door opened and the man left now dressed as a viking

\- Oh hi what you think, too out of time, I agree.

He turned and entered the ship then came out with a clothes totally woman. Twilight could not contain the laughter

\- Too feminine - She said

A few minutes later he came out with a white overcoat whose interior was orange, a black shirt and a black jeans.

\- How am I?. - He asked.

\- Better than all the others, wait, how do you have all these clothes and how do you fit it in?. - The girl asked,approaching the object

\- This.

She suddenly looked at the watch on his startled before running to the closet picking an outfit.

\- I'm kinda late, talk when I get back from school. - She shouted, going straight to the bathroom.

\- Well, I will not be here when you get back - he said entering the ship.

Entered various coordinates on the console however nothing happened

\- c'mon, girl. - Said looking at the scanners- Something is holding you here, can triangulate the signal.

The symbols moved to the image of a school

\- Canterlot high, was the name of the school which that girl wrote on the computer daily - Says running to the outside where twilight was ready to go to school

\- Maybe I can explain to you in the way of your school - He said with a smile


End file.
